pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Laria
The city of Laria is situated in the far north-west of the Kingdom of Sarleon. It is originally the seat of power of Duke Alamar. The city lies near the edge of Sarleon territory, with a large inland sea to the west, the Jatu Plains and the Kingdom of Ravenstern to the north and a small mountain range and the Noldor Forest to the east. Laria is the only city in Pendor to have regular contact with the elusive Noldor, as evidenced by the presence of Quigfen, a Noldor merchant who offers services to any whom the Noldor consider a friend and who will trigger the Quigfen's quest once the player holds positive relations with Noldor. Its villages are Erminade, Kwynn, Troughbren and Sarimish. Laria is home to the Rangers of the Clarion Call, so there will always be a chapter at the start here, a highly mobile order of horse archer knights and foot archer sergeants founded to patrol the borders of the Jatu wastes to protect Laria from harm. Laria is a great first city to take to start your initial kingdom. With your northeastern frontier "protected" by Jatu hordes and the eastern flank guardable by Noldor, plus the automatic spawning of an excellent archer order in the city to add to its garrison, Laria offers probably the most secure position in the game to defend. The nearby castles of Whitestag and Valorshield offer similar positional security and a good power base for a new kingdom to enjoy. If you find it difficult to be given Laria but own another city, since PoP version 3.8 you do have the option to exchange fiefs with the owner of Laria, allowing you to gain control of the city you actually want. Economy The main exports of Laria (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Smoked Fish, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery and Oil. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, though several villages are situated nearby: Troughbren just to the west, Erminade just to the north-west, Fletcher to the north and Ehlerdah just to the north-east. The city is protected on its western flank by a small lake and on its northern and eastern flanks by two castles: Valorshield Castle to the north-east on the borders of the Jatu Plains and Whitestag Castle just to the east on the western borders of the Noldor Forest. The lands to the south of the city are open with no other defences between Sarleon and the Empire. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Laria is Squire Thomas. He can be found just outside of the castle in the city. To find him go through the city gates and proceed up the main street in front of you. You will pass through two more sets of gates until you arrive at a stone staircase. Head up the steps and Squire Thomas will be standing to the right hand side of the stairs, nest to a table. Chest The chest held inside can be claimed if you capture and receive this city as a fief. This chest contains a Hawkstorm Bow, Noldor Infantry Helm, Larian Gelding, Noldor Trade Goods, and the book The Ebon Libram of Laria. People of Interest *Lady Anna - The wife of Duke Alamar. She can be found inside the castle, straight down the main street from the main gate and at the top of a flight of stone stairs. *Steward Barrigan - Castle Seneschal, found in the castle in the same area as Lady Anna. *Dexmoran - Tavern Keeper. His tavern is down the road directly to the left hand side of the city gates, in the corner at the end of the street. *Samuel - Horse Merchant. Found down the same same street as the tavern, to the right hand side. *Willis - Arms Merchant. You will find him down the road immediately to the right of the city gates, at the end of the street on the left hand side. He shares his stall with Drom, the armour merchant. *Drom - Armour Merchant. In the same location as Willis, the arms merchant, down the street to the right of the city gates. *Horst - Goods Merchant. His shop is located down the main street just beyond the last set of gates to the left hand side. *Squire Ghant - Arena Master. The arena cannot be accessed from the city streets. You must do so from the initial menu when you enter the city. *[[Quigfen|'Quigfen']]' '- always found in the tavern, easily spotted due to his white clothes. Tournaments Tournaments in Laria are very much a melee orientated affair, with every combatant armed with any of the following equipment: One Handed Swords, Two Handed Swords, Shields, Axes, Lances and (the lucky few) Horses. Some combatants will spawn with horses and some without, though as always its probably in your best interests to gain a horse at the first opportunity to increase your chances of surviving. It may be worth noting that Laria plays home to many Rangers of the Clarion Call and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. A fairly simple tournament overall, just get in close, hit hard and don't neglect your blocks and victory shouldn't be too hard to achieve. Category:Locations Category:Sarleon Category:Cities Category:Order of the Clarion Call Category:Noldor